


【VD】 Sick Rose

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: V在他的弟弟窒息前放开了Dante，他的手掌爱怜地抚上Dante侧颈跳动着的颈动脉，用额头抵着Dante的前额，语带安抚：“嘘——专心一点，Dante。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	【VD】 Sick Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 是哥和V酱的双面。但是V酱就是哥，所以窝只打了VD，你们自己看着避雷，二人论的可以走了，不过我们家真的有二人论吗w  
> 被某个东西吞入，所以虽然一直想写但是一直没能写出来，实在是——  
> 别骂了，下次还敢。  
> 反正窝觉得维吉尔真的很那个，就这样，老规矩，窝是人形自走打雷机。  
> 谢谢大家，国庆假期最后一天快乐w

"O Rose, thou art sick. "

V的声音深沉而抑扬，他缓慢地抚摸着Dante微张的双唇和光洁的下颌，而后者毫无疑问是来自Vergil手笔，黑发诗人的本体莫名地憎恶着那些让他的弟弟看上去莫名颓唐的银白毛茬，总是未雨绸缪地将它们尽数除去。  
Vergil此刻将Dante的双臂锁在腰后，他玩味地看着自己的人性，那原本就埋在Dante体内的粗大阴茎更加深入地撞进，引得他的弟弟发出破碎而高亢的呻吟。

"In the howling storm,  
Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy,  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy．"

V继续念完整首诗的后半段，他在Dante开始涣散的眼瞳里凝视自己的倒影。那些晃荡在他的孪生胞弟眼底隐藏极深的里，他能找见更多的深红，他理所当然地知晓这一切的源头。他曾经无数次在Vergil的脑子里指导自己如何在床笫间安抚他的弟弟，但显然，当Vergil探寻出如何无害地分出自己的人性之后，这样的举动却并没有真正显得“无害”。  
Dante无数次想要回头确认此刻埋在他体内那根阴茎的主人，然而每一次都被V掰着下颌制止。V轻声喟叹着用拇指探进Dante的嘴里，指腹摩挲他的牙床，然后他缓慢而温和地含住Dante湿润的唇，以及耷拉在嘴角的舌尖。当他还只存在Vergil的脑子里时，这是他指导过最多的部分。  
“你当在交合之前亲吻他，用温情爱抚他战栗的身躯。”  
他像念诗一般说道，若是Vergil照着做了，Dante便总会对此展现出欣喜与受宠若惊的模样。  
V的亲吻一开始仿佛清润的细雨，但在见不着的口腔深处，他早已用自己的利齿划开Dante的唇舌，血的腥气混入翻搅的唾液中，仿佛最甘甜的陈年佳酿。揉杂在痛楚中的深吻令他的孪生弟弟不自觉地沉溺其中，于是Dante只能从后穴里那根巨大的异物中确认身后兄长的存在。绞紧的肠壁摧毁了Vergil贮存的部分耐心——他似乎只把这种东西留给他的弟弟，巨大的龟头研磨着密穴中某条通往深渊的幽径，于是Dante连脚趾尖都紧绷起来，他在深吻中乱了阵脚，呼吸变得急促而紊乱。  
V在他的弟弟窒息前放开了Dante，他的手掌爱怜地抚上Dante侧颈跳动着的颈动脉，用额头抵着Dante的前额，语带安抚：  
“嘘——专心一点，Dante。”  
而显然Vergil也是同样的意思，毕竟他们原本便是同源一体。他放开对Dante手腕的束缚，转而掐着Dante的胯骨将他高高颠起。隔着Dante柔软的银发，V看见Vergil眼里的银蓝骤然加深，他故作姿态地啃上Dante的后颈，还把血色放肆地展露给自己的人性。V沉默地看着来自“自己”的挑衅，他十分清楚地知晓Vergil的胸中并不存在任何妒忌或是对孪生弟弟偏执的独占欲——这或许有一点，但那绝对不是主导。他知道这是仿佛降生之时便深刻地烙印在“Vergil”的灵魂之中，那幼稚而浅显的胜负心，这胜负心的对象无论是面对他的半身，亦或是“他自己”，都将无差别地随时激活。  
作为“Vergil”，这无聊的胜负心自然也同样影响着V，但黑发诗人能将它隐藏得更深，混在其他黑暗的执念中。Vergil与Dante交合的部位毫无遮掩地暴露在V的眼前，粗大的阴茎进出时带起外翻的软肉，微微颤动着包覆住那根青筋凸起的坚挺肉棒。V暗自吸了口气，他的阴茎自然也早就高耸坚硬。他扶着Dante张开的大腿内侧，手指陷进柔韧的软肉中，顺着Vergil插入的势头将自己的阴茎也顶进Dante的后穴中。  
“——！啊！……啊啊！”  
撑到极限的后穴让Dante只能发出毫无意义的单音节，他高昂着头颅，整个身子剧烈地跳动了几下，被双重的力道撞到两眼翻白。紧贴在V腹部的阴茎无力地喷出一小股接近透明的精液——早在V还缓慢地用自己的节奏与他的弟弟调情之时，Dante就已经被Vergil操射过了两次。他饱满而柔软的胸肉压在V的胸口，两颗鼓胀的乳头下埋着炽热的脉搏。V用手指挤进软肉的缝隙间，修剪光滑的指甲探索着乳头中央的裂口，甚至榨出了微不足道的一丁点乳白的液体。他与Vergil一前一后地啃噬着Dante修长的脖颈，沿着锁骨滑入胸口的分不清到底是谁的唾液。  
一开始V和Vergil用着同样的频率操进Dante的后穴，但很快他便放弃了这种方式，改与Vergil相互错开来顶入。两根角度不同的阴茎分别碾压Dante肠壁内完全相反的区域，过载的高潮给Dante的叫声染上一层沙哑，他在裹满鼻浊音的哭腔里语无伦次地念叨着兄长的名字，却只是求他操得更用力一些。  
V当然无比清楚Vergil对此的钟爱，当他还只存在于Vergil的脑子里时，他便能清晰而感同身受地窥探到Vergil隐藏其中的欢愉。而此刻V正亲临这份欢愉——并非来自Vergil，而是来自他一直认知的，属于自己的这部分“Vergil”。只因我们原本便是相同一体。他低声轻叹，身体却更加诚实地，情不自禁地同“自己”争夺起带给孪生弟弟的浓烈情欲。Dante被夹在他们之间，绵延不绝的高潮冲刷着他的神经中枢，他像是快被玩坏的娃娃般不受控制地痉挛抽搐。V从喉结啃到胸口，他叼着Dante的乳头撕扯起来——他以为只有Vergil才喜欢这种荒唐的趣味，却发现自己又何尝不是“Vergil”。那些黑暗在他的胸口堆积，绝大多数或许与Vergil相通，但一小部分或许只属于“V”自己。在被“自己”遗弃后的所有黑暗中，他一直以为也同样暗示着的对孪生弟弟的憎恨，却在失而复得的瞬间被摧毁得片甲不留，于是他才惊觉那些恨的根源都只有黑暗潜藏的深爱，而很显然不管是“Urizen”亦或“Vergil”都比他更早地知晓此事。  
V在Dante的耳畔安抚地呼唤他弟弟的名字，他指导Vergil的那些大抵都是他自己深刻渴望的。交合的爱欲间他察觉到即将喷涌而出的冲动，那些汹涌的执念渴求将他的弟弟灌满，而这份欲求也同样来自Vergil。  
于是他们同时在Dante的身体里射了出来，这些精液将Dante的小腹撑得微微胀起，就像是即将孕育出全新的灵魂。Dante剧烈地痉挛起来，然而他早已没有可以射出的精液，抽搐着的阴茎最终只颤抖着渗出大量透明的前列腺液——前所未有的高潮最终将他毁灭，浓烈的白光炸开在他视野里，而后将所有一切吞噬殆尽。他头颅低垂下去，向前栽进V的怀中，失去了意识。  
V迟疑地抱住怀里晕厥的孪生弟弟，而埋在Dante体内的阴茎射精之后依然坚挺。Vergil只睨了V一眼，他神态自若地亲吻Dante光洁的脊背，双掌抬高Dante的臀，又开始了新一轮的进出。这个新的姿势显然不再适合V的角度，于是他退了出来，手指埋在Dante柔软蓬松的银发中，缓慢地摩挲着他的后脑勺，将硬挺的阴茎送进Dante张开的嘴里。  
Dante的口腔显然与方才进入的穴口有着截然不同的触感，它们同样炽热，但前者更加柔软与湿润。Dante即便在昏迷中也似乎本能地吞进V的阴茎，狭小的喉咙深处挤压住V的龟头前段，他情不自禁地哼了出来，腰肢不受控制地抽送着侵犯孪生弟弟的口腔。  
V和Vergil之间不在存在任何遮挡，这让他有些不快。于是他闭起了眼，专心地在孪生弟弟的嘴里抚慰自己无光的爱欲，让Dante的牙床剐蹭他的柱身，浅浅地抵进冠状沟，又用龟头撞进扁桃之间。  
“……啊……嗯啊～Dante…Dantee～”  
他送上自己最虔诚的呢喃，在无边的黑雾里释放最原初的欲望。高潮终于降临在V的颅内，他射出的精液一股又一股，仿佛要将他的弟弟淹没。Dante呛咳着吞下它们的绝大多数，而V一点也不担心这或许会让他的弟弟溺死在内。他喘着粗气抽出终于不再坚挺的阴茎，Dante的侧脸贴在被泅湿的床单上，嘴角还残留着来不及吞咽的精液。V缓慢地将他扶起来，最后一次用指尖描摹他的眉头、微闭的双眼、沾满水珠微微颤动的睫毛、然后是鼻尖、嘴唇。这一次他没有再亲吻那张嘴，而是把Dante放进Vergil的怀里，然后他深深地凝视“自我”，用唇语传递给“我”最后的讯息，接着便坍塌成深紫的雾气，融进Vergil的身子里。  
Vergil深吸一口气，他搂紧怀里的孪生弟弟，而V的所有黑暗的、潜藏的爱与欲望全都与他深刻地相互融合，那些埋葬在无光之地的执念终于整合归一。  
“……Dante。”  
他如方才V低语过那般呼唤弟弟的名字，用V的方式与Dante吻在一起。  
埋在Dante体内的阴茎终于再次射出精液，他的弟弟痉挛着又一次被送上高潮，但这次的高潮显然和缓了许多，于是它并未将Dante唤醒。Vergil没有松开怀里的孪生弟弟，也没有抽出埋在他体内的阴茎。他们抱在一起倒进床褥里，而后在宁静的深眠中再次相会。

END


End file.
